The Memory Box
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: ONESHOT! It was two days before their awaited wedding. Haruno Sakura, the soon to be Uchiha, was packing her things for she would move in at the Uchiha mansion and finds something memorable under the bed.


The Memory Box

Author's Note: Gosh! Another random fic! Instead of updating my fic, I keep on writing a new one! Argh!

Disclaimer: No, no... but the poem and the like stuffs? Yes, yes!...

Age: Sakura is 21 ans Sasuke is 22... age is enough to get married.

* * *

It was two days before their awaited wedding. Haruno Sakura, the soon to be Uchiha, was packing her things for she would move in at the Uchiha mansion after the wedding and so on. Sasuke was helping her in packing large things but eventually felt tired and decided to take a nap for the moment. Sakura eyed and studied the sleeping Uchiha at her bed.

'He's so cute.' She thought and can't resist to giggle at the beautiful sight. She then resumed on cleaning under the bed and to make sure there's no more things under it. Good guess Sakura, there were piles of dirt and spiderwebs everywhere. But there's one thing that caught her eye... 'What's that?'

It was a light brown box...

The box that was forgotten...

The box that held her memories...

She pulled out the box and dusted it off, and making sure that she doesn't make any noise to wake up the sleeping handsome in her bed. She sat straight on the floor, leaning her spine on the bed. She breathed in and out before opening it. When she opened it, it revealed some stuff that Sasuke gave when they were still high school and college students. She found a bracelet that he gave when they had their first date back in second year high school. A white gold anklet which he gave on their first anniversary. She also found the dried cherry blossom petal that was signed by Sasuke. He gave it to her when they were in the stage of 'getting along with each other' stage of their relationship. She found lots of interesting stuffs that she sure forgot.

But there was a thing... or maybe things because there were tons of it that caught her attention. She picked it up from the box and scanned throught it. It was Sasuke's love letters to her dated on hey birthday, anniversary and other occasions or maybe even so times when Sasuke was bored and think up of writing to her.

She lifted a pink colored envelope and and read the letter. It read:

**

* * *

Hi Sakura!**

**Sorry to disturb you! I just can't keep you out of my mind, that's all. Hey! I just thought of writing you something. A message. Here goes:**

**When I fell in love with you,**

**I didn't stop to think it over**

**or decide if I was thinking clearly,**

**because my heart had taken over so completely.**

**All I knew was how I felt inside --**

**so warm and dizzy with emotion,**

**so immersed in brand -new feelings,**

**and so overtaken by my love for you**

**and the way I felt**

**just looking in your eyes.**

**When I took your hand in mine**

**and spoke the perfect words**

**"I love you,"**

**my heart just melted instantly.**

**I couldn't stop this feeling**

**even if I wanted to,**

**for the love began inside my heart**

**and grew to such a great degree**

**that it filled my life**

**with a complete and special knowledge**

**of the love I had been waiting for.**

**I found happiness the day we met,**

**and I'm forever greatful for**

**that perfect moment when I fell in love with you.**

**Ah! There! Finished! Did you like it? Hope so... Oh well, got to go now! Kakashi-sensei is now giving me satan's glare. Tata for now! Love you!**

**Sasuke**

* * *

She smiled at the words that was written in it. She carefully brought it back inside the envelope and laid it down on the floor. She got out another one, but this time it was green. She opened it and saw their pictures. Moments of fun with each other's company and with their friends. She got the letter and read:**

* * *

Hi Sakura!**

**I just can't help thinking about you! I keep on staring and looking at our pictures, specifically you. You're so beautiful! You're my beauty and I'm the beast... ahem... the prince form of the beast. Here's another something to add up in your collection of my letters to you. I know you keep them!**

**I LOVE YOU BECAUSE...**

**You can make me smile**

**when no one else can**

**and in your arms I feel**

**safe and secure**

**You're attentive and romantic**

**you listen to my interests**

**and worries**

**and you care**

**You're kind and thoughtful**

**and you see the good in others**

**You're hardworking and determined**

**yet you know how to have fun**

**You love me**

**and you're open and honest**

**about the love we share**

**Your smile melts my heart**

**and your touch can set me on fire**

**I love you because...**

**You're you**

**and you mean everything to me!**

**Sorry! I'm not used to write something mushy but I hope you liked it. I stayed up all night just to perfect this poem for you. Well, it's 3:30 am and I know you will kill me if I don't sleep. So here, I'm now currently lying down on my bed and tugs the blanket up to my chest but I'm still holdin this and writing to you. How could I sleep? Joking aside. Well, yeah it's late. So goodnight if it's night when you read this and goodmorning if it's mornig. Yeah whatever! Love you! Sleep tight! Bye!**

**Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned on the bed, changing and shifting positions to a comfortable one. Sakura can feel the bed moving and his grunts. She felt the portion of where her back was leaning go down, like a force was given to it. She turned around and just the time to press their lips together. Sakura pulled away immediately, shocked even thought they'll be married soon. Sasuke was just lying on his stomach and went to her back to see if what she was reading but he didn't expect to have a lip lock with his fiance'.

Sasuke smirked and started bugging her.

"So, Saks, what cha reading?" He then peered over the paper and familiarized himself again with those things he wrote before. "You still kept that? I can't believe you really did!" He exclaimed as he sat down beside her on the floor.

"You starled me Sasuke! I thought you were just changing your positions and then whack! Your lips are there with mine!" Sakura said as she tried hard to hide her blush. But she can't escape the great Uchiha Sasuke, he smirked again. "Hey! Stop smirking will ya! I hate it when you smirk too much!"

But he only smirked and leaned closer. "Sasuke what are you doing? Sasuke!" She shouted but only be muffled by his lips... again. He deepened the kiss and soon, she gave in. Then and there, things began to heat up.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's somekind of lost in the end. Humph! Well, R&R please! 


End file.
